Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Worst School Days
Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Worst School Days: Volume 1 is a canon book. Greg Heffley starts school early, on August, and Greg has some problems down the road! Can Greg Heffley avoid them or he will be not famous? Or he will be famous at his school? (NOTE: This is the same plot for every book.) There are 11 books in the series. Story READ IT NOW! This is going to be a long, long, long story. Characters * Greg Heffley * Rowley Jefferson * Fregley * Mr. Ray * Susan Heffley * Frank Heffley * Rodrick Heffley * Manny Heffley * Chirag Gupta * Mrs. Mancy * Dennis Root * Mr. Meeks (Not said, but as "janitor".) * Vice Principal Roy * Mrs. Droucher * Jeremy Pindle * Mr. Jefferson * Mrs. Jefferson * Mr. Underwood The Real Story August Greg says he is going to school early because during the open house, Susan called Greg sweetheart, which all kids laughed at him. However, Greg got mad and tried to hit Patty Farrell with his own desk, and instead of going to Mrs. Droucher's class, he will be going to the worst classes but recess and lunch is not worse. When he comes to school on the 12th, he went straight to detention to sit for an hour. Greg noticed Dennis Root was in detention, and he talked to him (Greg) about how he got to detention. Dennis says he was framed, Fregley broke a laptop and blamed it on him (Dennis). Mrs. Mancy heard the two boys talking. (To let you know, Mr. Ray retired this year and the principal is the detention monitor and Vice Principal Roy watches the kids on camera and in the hallways. Sometimes, Mrs. Norton and Roy switch places or do it as teamwork.) She (Mrs. Mancy) let the boys have another hour. When he gets home from school, Susan and Frank grounds Greg for the whole book. Greg went to his room, crying until dinnertime. Frank yelled at Greg to come down now and stop his babbling. Greg says he's sick, and instead of Susan, Frank checks on him and says he's fine. (To let you know, Greg is not faking sick.) Frank lies to Greg he must go to school the next day, which ended up a chicken pox Cheese Touch version from the first book. On August 13, Greg has to go on the bus, because Susan and Frank went to work, and Rodrick drove his band to his school before Greg woke up. Greg got dressed and ready, and he said bye to Manny. Manny thought Greg was running away, so Manny threw a meltdown. Greg also made Manny ready before he can go to the bus stop. Greg rode the bus, and Greg was shocked to see Jeremy Pindle, and Jeremy gave him the Cheese Touch. When everyone gets out of the bus, Fregley says Greg got the Cheese Touch. Greg quickly touched Chirag, who told the teacher, making Greg go to detention again. Greg noticed Dennis Root, but when they get out, Dennis shoved Greg to a locker. Greg screamed, and his screaming attracted everyone. The janitor got out Greg with a master key, and Greg told everyone Dennis shoved him. Greg got famous for being a detective. He was named "king". Rowley even gave Greg a crown, throne and a flag. Plus an outfit. Greg was amazed, and kept it a long time. When Greg gets home, his parents made Greg not grounded. On August 14, Rodrick made Greg ride in the van. Rodrick was a few hours late recently, and Rodrick got grounded. So Rodrick drove him to school, and Rodrick says "Eat my shorts, Greggy!" Kids laughed, and Greg bit him and his shorts. Rodrick drove home, and Rodrick said Greg bit him. Rodrick does not get grounded, and Greg got grounded when he got home. Rodrick becomes king, and he stole Greg's cool king costume. On August 15, Susan and Frank out Rodrick stole it, so Rodrick got grounded and Greg became king for again. Susan wrote an article about it. When Greg gets home from school, they had a meeting. Susan says we should stop, who becomes king, and Susan gave it to Manny. Frank got lectured by Susan, and they divorce. Susan takes her kids (Not siblings like Aunt Veronica and Aunt Cakey.) to her but Rodrick. Frank sent Rodrick to jail for no reason, and Susan found out and Frank got arrested, and Rodrick got bailed out. On Friday, August 16, Greg saw Rowley wore pajamas. He went to detention, who made him cry. Rowley told his parents and Robert and Linda decided to move Rowley to another new school. On August 19, he was in gym class with Mr. Underwood, playing dodgeball, catching and avoiding balls. Read Volume 2 soon! Trivia * This is the first book in the Worst School Days series. * This is the first book Rodrick's in jail. * This is the first book Frank's in jail. * Susan and Frank will undivorce in the end of the last book. * There is a The Third Wheel notice about the chicken pox in the first book. Category:Books